The general purpose of this research is to examine the relationship between the amount of information one is given about some topic and later recall of that topic. The general method used in these studies consists of constructing sentences in which the subject nouns are modified by varying numbers of prepositions. Subjects are presented sets of these sentences and are later asked to recall as many nouns as they can from the sentences. Thus far this work (1) demonstrates that increases in the number of prepositions modifying a noun leads to facilitation of recall for that noun, and (2) is in the process of examining a number of factors in the communication situation which might effect this relationship, including (a) the effects of redundant versus varied prepositional modifying information, (b) the effects of abstract versus concrete modifying prepositions, and (c) the effects of explicitly stated versus inferred modifying information. Although the general facilitation of recall as a function of increases in the number of modifying prepositions has been demonstrated in a number of studies, there are certain cases where this effect was not found. At present the reasons for these latter failures to find the relationship are not clear and are being further investigated.